


Don’t Tempt Me

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, power bottom barba, s18ep2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “I, ah, just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you the other day, when I was defending Rollins,” Carisi said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Rafael surprised himself when he said:“Don’t.”Based on Season 18 Episode 2 when Sonny says to Barba: “Oh, come on. You know what counselor? It’s not Rollins’ fault that Buchannan spun that kid upside down and you didn’t know how to stop him!”





	Don’t Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I did borrow some lines from the show in the beginning, but everything else is mine! The lyrics and title are from “Don’t Tempt Me” by MiC Lowry.

_Come over here, chill with me_

_And drink all of my Hennessy_

_Don't tempt me, baby, don't tempt me_

_We can lay here on this couch_

_And fuck 'til the sun come back out_

_Don't tempt me, baby, don't tempt me_ _  
_ _~_

“Don’t make excuses for her, that’s not what the jury thinks,” Rafael said, staring Rollins down.

 

“Oh, come on. You know what counselor? It’s not Rollins’ fault that Buchannan spun that kid upside down and _you_ didn’t know how to stop him!” Carisi said, a fire in his eyes that Rafael had never seen before and a tone to his words that had sweat dotting the small of Rafael’s back. Carisi had never spoken to him like that, had never said anything that insinuated that Rafael wasn’t good at his job.

 

He barely processed Benson dismissing her detectives, replaying Carisi’s words in his mind. Once he realized the blondes had left the room he came back to the present, remembering _why_ Carisi had snapped at him and plopping himself into his chair with a sigh.

 

“Okay, Benson said. “So where do we go from here?

***

Rafael kept his focus through the rest of the trial, but the moment it was over all he could think about was Carisi, and the way he had spoken to him in his office. He didn’t know why it was still on his mind; why he cared that Carisi seemed to have stopped looking up to him.

 

Back in his office, he poured himself a finger of scotch and sipped at it pensively, hoping the burn would distract him from his wandering thoughts. It wasn’t working, and he was thankful for the knock on his door stealing his attention away. At least, he was, until the very man he was trying not to think about stepped into the room.

 

“Counselor?” he asked, and damn it did Rafael’s heart skip a beat. What on earth was happening to him?

 

“What can I help you with, Detective?” Rafael said, sitting at his desk and taking another sip of his drink. Carisi had the gall to blush sheepishly, forcing Rafael to take a deep breath lest his lungs stop working. How had he never noticed how _stunning_ Carisi was?

 

“I, ah, just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you the other day, when I was defending Rollins,” he said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Rafael surprised himself when he said:

 

“Don’t.”

 

Carisi blinked at him with confusion, taken aback. Rafael took a large swallow of his drink before setting it on the desk and standing up, walking around the desk.

 

“Counselor?” Carisi said, looking lost.

 

“Call me Rafael,” he said.

 

“I - um - okay,” Carisi said. Rafael stepped closer and looked Carisi over, in no rush to explain himself. Reaching out, he played with the edge of Carisi’s cheap tie, looking at his chest instead of into his eyes.

 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since you snapped at me,” he said, deciding to just be honest. He was happy with the decision when Carisi colored, ducking his head in a poor attempt to hide the small, victorious smile on his lips.

 

“I take it that’s something you’re happy to hear?” Rafael asked. Carisi bit his lip and looked at Rafael through his lashes, and Rafael bit back a groan at the positively sinful sight.

 

“I thought it was obvious that I liked you,” Carisi said.

 

“Looking back now, I suppose it was. At the time I thought you were just kissing my ass.”

 

“Well, fuck, I wanted to. Have you seen it?” Rafael laughed and stepped even closer, grasping Carisi’s tie fully in his hand.

 

“And you said nothing because…?” This earned a snort, as Carisi raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re a colleague, in a profession where same-sex relationships tend to be met with some pushback. Not to mention, you’re way out of my league.” Rafael chuckled.

 

“Ah yes, an old alcoholic with attitude problems sounds like quite the catch,” he said, trying and failing to hide the bitterness in his voice.

 

“Don’t do that,” Carisi murmured, cupping Rafael’s cheek and meeting his eyes earnestly. “You don’t have to do that with me.” And with the way those crystal-blue eyes looked at him - so soft, so kind, so _pure_ \- Rafael couldn’t help himself. He yanked Carisi’s tie, pulling him down for a heated kiss. He had to stand on his toes and crane his neck anyways, but the moment their lips met he didn’t care. Carisi didn’t even fight it, meeting him halfway fervently, his hands quickly gripping Rafael’s hips with those long fingers and walking him backwards until his ass was pressing against his desk. Rafael groaned against his will and grabbed onto Carisi’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. Carisi’s hands were running up his sides, squeezing his upper arms, sliding down to cup his ass, _everywhere_ , and Rafael couldn’t think through the haze.

 

“Carisi,” he said, breaking away with a gasp. Carisi huffed out a noise of disapproval and Rafael intrinsically understood.

 

“Sonny,” he breathed, and received soft lips against his neck in return.

 

“I - ah! - don’t put out - fuck that’s nice - before the first date,” he said, struggling to speak as Sonny added his teeth and tongue to the mix. His words made Sonny pull back and meet Rafael’s eyes, looking like he could eat him alive.

 

“What about after?” he asked.

 

“Impress me.”

***

Rafael hadn’t expected much, and that was his first mistake. When Sonny showed up at his door at exactly seven p.m., Rafael had to remind himself how to breathe. The blonde’s black slacks hugged him in all the right places, his navy sweater making his eyes pop in the most gorgeous fashion. He looked amazing.

 

“Ready?” he asked, voice gritty. The sound filled Rafael with warmth. He nodded and pulled his coat on.

 

“Never seen you in those pants before,” he said, nonchalant as he locked the door. Sonny smirked and hooked his thumb through one of his belt loops.

 

“They’re too tight to wear to work,” he said. Rafael knew then he wasn’t going to escape this night with his sanity intact.

 

Sonny already had a car downstairs, as in a real personal driver and everything. He opened the door for Rafael when they approached. Rafael wasn’t sure how to handle this new side of him.

 

“Impressed yet?” Sonny asked as he slid in the other side.

 

“Surprisingly so,” Rafael answered honestly, earning a smile and a wink that made his heart stutter. “I can’t believe you ordered a personal car.” He didn’t intend to sound so shocked, but Sonny colored at the words.

 

“Nah, Lucio just owed me a favor. I couldn’t very well pick you up in a cab,” he said.

 

“I take cabs all the time.”

 

“Exactly, so they’re not impressive.” Rafael couldn’t help the small smile that ghosted over his lips. He should have known the detective would take his statement to heart; he was always so eager to please. Rafael wondered if that was true in _all_ of Sonny’s endeavors.

 

Before he allowed his thoughts to go down that particular rabbit hole, the car was slowing to a stop. Rafael looked out the window at their destination and could not control his jaw as it dropped. He looked at Sonny in shock.

 

“ _Del Posto_?” It’s impossible to get a reservation here!” he said. Sonny just shrugged.

 

“I went to high school with the owner’s daughter, we were pretty good friends,” he said. Rafael shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Italians,” he muttered. Sonny laughed and hopped out of the car, hurrying over to Rafael’s side to open his door for him.

 

“Are there anymore surprises I should prepare myself for?” Rafael asked as he stepped out. Sonny shook his head, but there was a twinkle in his eye Rafael didn’t particularly trust. He followed Sonny into the restaurant anyways, in too deep to turn back now.

 

Sonny ordered for the both of them, after assuring Rafael he was trustworthy, and they chit-chatted about work until the food arrived. It was delicious, and not just because Sonny had taken his shoes off and was playing footsie while they ate. They ordered a bottle of wine, and it wasn’t long until the looks Sonny shot him were definitely more heated than before.

 

“If I didn’t know better, detective, I’d say you were trying to get me drunk so you could take advantage of me,” Rafael said before taking a measured sip of wine. Sonny smirked, eyes smouldering, and Rafael forgot how to breathe for a moment.

 

“And if I am?” he asked, his voice an octave lower than normal and husky in the most delicious way. Rafael could not suppress the full body shiver that ran through him at the words, but his face remained impassive.

 

“It’s working.” Sonny grinned, but it was a mischievous thing, as he flagged down the waiter and asked for the check. Rafael bit his lip at the implication, earning another smirk from Sonny.

 

“Eager, Counselor?” he asked, flashing a cocky smile. Rafael refused to back down, meeting his blue eyes head on.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Sonny broke first, hanging his head with a groan.

 

“You’re too sexy for your own good, you know that, right?” he said, and now Rafael smirked.

 

“Yes, but it’s nicer when someone else says it,” he said. Sonny chuckled, before running his foot up Rafael’s inseam. The sudden contact pushed a surprised noise from him. Sonny’s smile turned wicked at the sound.

 

“You this mouthy in bed?” he asked. Rafael shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” Sonny’s eyes sparked with challenge, and he pulled out his wallet. Throwing two hundreds down on the table, he stood up and offered his hand.

 

“That’s quite the tip,” Rafael said, making no move to take the proffered hand.

 

“Worth it,” Sonny said, and Rafael was sure he would be doomed to want this man for the rest of his life. He took his hand, allowing himself to be lead back outside to the car. The divide between the seats was up, so Rafael didn’t hesitate to yank Sonny in by the collar for a biting kiss. Sonny groaned in approval and cupped Rafael’s neck, giving as good as he got. Rafael wondered when the hell this had happened. Had he always wanted to kiss Sonny like this and just not realized it? His desire for this man was frightening in its intensity.

 

“Stop thinking,” Sonny murmured, before suddenly squeezing Rafael’s half hard cock through his pants. Rafael gasped, throwing his head back. Sonny took the opportunity to begin biting and sucking at Rafael’s neck. Rafael moaned in appreciation, burying his fingers in Sonny’s feather soft hair. His hand remained on Rafael’s cock, slowly rubbing it to full hardness.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Sonny whispered in his ear, making him turn to putty in his arms.

 

“Please,” he gasped. Of course, at that moment, the car slowed to a stop. Sonny practically shoved Rafael from the car, scrambling after him. He gave Lucio a wave of thanks before wrapping a possessive arm around Rafael’s waist. Where it stayed until they were alone in the elevator, at which point Sonny relaxed his arm in order to grab Rafael’s ass. His lips were behind Rafael’s ear, pressing wet kisses there.

 

“Still want to kiss it?” Rafael asked, sounding winded.

 

“I’m gonna do a lot more than that,” Sonny said, and Rafael wanted to jump him right there in the elevator. He was saved from his own indecency by the doors opening onto his floor. Sonny tugged him down the hall. He stood pressed up behind Rafael as he unlocked the door, kissing and biting down his neck. It took him an embarrassingly long time to get the door open, but he didn’t have much time to think about it once he was being pushed inside. He was spun around and then Sonny was kissing him hungrily.

 

“Need you naked,” Sonny growled, yanking at the knot of Rafael’s tie. Rafael nodded and untucked his shirt, starting on the buttons as Sonny steered them towards the couch. As he struggled out of his shirt and tie, Sonny started on Rafael’s belt and zipper, pushing both pants and boxers down around his ankles. His eagerness thrilled Rafael, making his hands shake.

 

Sonny stepped back once Rafael was completely bare, his eyes growing black with desire. He pulled Rafael back against him, looking down at him with awe.

 

“You’re incredible,” he said. Rafael was overcome with his desire.

 

“Fuck me, Sonny,” he breathed, and Sonny made a low noise in the back of his throat. He pushed Rafael onto the couch before pulling his sweater over his head. Rafael’s mouth went dry. The pale skin went on for what seemed like miles, stretched tight over toned muscle. Rafael was going to feel the strength of those muscles tonight. He was so aroused his head spun. Sonny pulled a condom and some packets of lube from his pocket and set them on the coffee table before dropping his pants.

 

Rafael nearly moaned at the sight of Sonny’s cock, thick and pink and glistening slightly with precum. Sonny must have noticed Rafael’s staring, for he took his dick in hand and began to stroke it slowly.

 

“You want this?” he taunted, twisting his wrist on every upstroke in a way that seemed to make his breath hitch. Rafael took note and stored the knowledge away for later use.

 

“Yes, please,” Rafael groaned, his throat far too dry. Sonny chuckled and knelt between Rafael’s legs, grabbing a packet of lube and tearing it open. And then Rafael lost track of what he was doing when he swallowed Rafael’s cock to the root.

 

“ _Mierda_!” Rafael choked, grabbing at Sonny’s hair to anchor himself. Sonny moaned around Rafael’s cock, the vibrations making his legs tremble. Then there was a slick finger pressing into him just as Sonny gagged around him and Rafael was going to lose his mind.

 

“Don’t be gentle,” he said. Sonny pulled off to grin up at him before pushing two fingers roughly inside his tight hole. Rafael yelped at the unexpected action, yanking at Sonny’s hair and drawing a moan from him, before he was wrapping his lips around Rafael again.

 

“Yes, Sonny,” he moaned. “Faster, get your cock in me, please!” Sonny hummed and added a third finger none-too-gently, stretching them inside Rafael and making him whimper. Sonny pulled off of him with a pop.

 

“You need it that bad, sweetheart?” he asked, accent thick and voice rough from sucking cock. Rafael could just nod, utterly overwhelmed. Sonny twisted his fingers just right, and Rafael short-circuited.

 

“Cock, now, Sonny, I can’t take it anymore,” he said.

 

“Always, so, pushy,” Sonny said, punctuating each word with a thrust of his fingers against Rafael’s prostate. Rafael grabbed onto his shoulders, digging his nails in so hard he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had broken the skin. Sonny hissed at the pain, thrusting his fingers hard in retaliation.

 

“Dominick,” Rafael growled, making Sonny’s eyes snap up to meet his. “Fuck me.” Sonny looked like he was coming unhinged, pulling his fingers out and scrabbling for the condom and more lube. Once he had put on the condom and slicked his cock he wasted no time guiding his cock to Rafael’s wet hole and sliding in with one, smooth thrust. Rafael gasped, raking his nails up Sonny’s back and feeling him shudder, his cock throbbing within him. Sonny pulled out and thrust in harder, punching a choked moan from Rafael.

 

“Sonny,” he whispered, followed by a small whine as Sonny picked up the pace.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Sonny groaned, sliding his hands under Rafael’s knees and hiking them up to his chest. He held them there as he fucked into Rafael faster, his hips snapping forward roughly. Rafael cried out at the onslaught to his prostate, clutching at Sonny as his orgasm began to build.

 

“Sonny, close, keep going, fuck!” he said.

 

“Gonna cum for me baby?” Sonny said, out of breath. Rafael just nodded, throwing his head back with a shout when Sonny’s hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking him in time with his quick thrusts.

 

“Yes, Sonny, so good! Fuck, just like that, I’m gonna - fuck! - I’m cumming!” Rafael went rigid as his orgasm hit, clamping down on Sonny’s cock and making him choke out a curse. Rafael came all over himself and Sonny’s hand. Sonny’s hips stuttered and with a muffled grunt that sounded suspiciously like “Rafael,” he buried himself deep and came.

 

Once he had pulled out and collapsed beside Rafael on the couch to catch his breath, Sonny leaned over to press a sweet kiss to Rafael’s lips. Rafael smiled serenely, running his fingers through Sonny’s hair and pulling him in for another one.

 

“So,” he said between kisses, “disclosure?” Sonny smiled wider than Rafael had ever seen.

 

“Abso-freakin’-lutely!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos!  
> tumblr: ellie-x-writes


End file.
